la maldición de los lobos
by EORIN
Summary: ¿que pasaria si un día despiertas y tu reflejo en e espejo es el de un lobo negro de ojos azules?Kaoru se combierte en un animal salbaje y le toca aprender a vivir bajo una maldición que desconosia, ¿podra adaptarse a vivir como animal de 4 patas?
1. Chapter 1

**INTRODUCCION:**

Kaoru es la unigénita del magnífico abogado de la pequeña villa. Su padre y madre junto con ella se ven obligados a vivir allí después de que el padre de kojiro, padre de Kaoru muriera y les heredara una pequeña granja en la villa de agua manantial en Wyoming que hace poco se había establecido como tal.

Kaoru no se acostumbraba aun a vivir allí, se había habituado a la vida en la gran ciudad de new york y a pesar de que al principio no daba más que quejas a sus padres por su nueva vida, luego de un hecho extraño su vida cambió dándole una nueva perspectiva de la vida lejos de las grandes ciudades.

**Capitulo primero. Azul choca contra amarillo**

Las mañanas en agua manantial, una pequeña población situada en los terrenos denominados como Wyoming eran sin duda alguna hermosas, el sol en verano acariciaba la tierra y el cielo se transformaba en el lienzo del más creativo de los pintores, enamorando a los ojos de quienes lograran contemplarlo, con colores que se mesclaban al paso del caprichoso pincel que era el viento y transformaba las mullidas nubes en intangibles formas que solo la imaginación de un poeta podría afirmar con certeza que era.

Kaoru había decidido indagar un poco por los cercanos bosques de abeto de las cercanías y a pesar de las advertencia de su padre acerca de ataques efectuados por lobos ella se internó con sigilo en el pequeño bosque que le salvaguardaba de el sofocante calor de la época del año en la cual solía estar en las playas de Miami o ir de compras con sus amigas de escuela.

Unos ojos amarillos se posaron sobre las marcas visibles de las pisadas femeninas, siguiéndole desde casi el principio de su recorrido, el aroma dulce de la adolescente había incitado su olfato y le había atraído siguiéndola desde metros atrás. Kenshin Himura un lobo en apariencia pero hombre en mente y espíritu, vivía tras la forma de un lobo de ojos amarillos y contextura musculosa, de pelaje blanco y sentimientos incontrolables por la esencia misma del ser un hombre encerrado en un cuerpo de lobo. Si mal no recordaba fue a los 16 años que se despertó transformado en un canido salvaje perseguido por su propia familia desterrado de la civilización y lo humano, transcurriendo su vida en buscar respuestas a los extraños acontecimientos y buscando pertenecer al bosque, como un verdadero lobo, sus primeros días como animal de cuatro patas no habían sido fáciles, había hasta luchado por sobrevivir con el lobo alfa de la zona, el animal cobro más fuerza cuando la primera temporada de celo llego y con ello miles de cambios físicos y mentales que le asustaron, alejándose un poco de la manada. Aún seguía con ellos era por seguir con vida y encontrar una solución, para su sorpresa no era el único bajo la maldición de ser un hombre encerrado en un cuerpo de lobo y buscando respuestas se halló frente a una conclusión, ser amado en verdad por un humano y así poder regresar a su forma original , 8 años de quedar en el bosque transformado como un lobo perseguido por cazadores y otros lobos, se sentía cansado de ello y sentía rendirse cuando se frustraba cada intento por conseguir la libertad del cuerpo lobuno.

-mm parece un lugar tranquilo- dice despreocupadamente la chica de ojos azules

err.- gruño no porque le considerara una amenaza si no una forma muy efectiva para llamar su atención, noto los enormes ojos azules sorprendidos al ver al lobo amenazante ante ella.

Hola precioso!- dijo Kaoru extendiendo su mano hacia el hocico del animal frente a ella, apenas y rozando la húmeda nariz del lobo que retrocedió un poco.- no tengas miedo precioso- dijo colocándose de pie para intentar tener contacto de nuevo con el lobo frente a ella.

El simple rose de la mano femenina con su hocico le había alterado, un escalofrió acudió a su cuerpo haciéndole agachar la cabeza en busca de más contacto. Kaoru extendió sus dedos sobre la cabeza del lobo y masajeó el pelaje en forma circular, tenía dos perros en casa y sabia cuan agradable podría llegar a ser para ellos esa clase de caricia, y al parecer al lobo también le gusto por que se dejó vencer patas arriba como si fuera un cachorro. Kenshin escucho la relajante risa de la joven que acariciaba su panza de una manera torturante. Tenía por seguro que si no estuviera transformado en lobo hubiese saltado sobre ella y otra cosa estaría sucediendo. Kaoru se vio derribada por el lobo juguetón que lamía su rostro y cuello produciéndole un cosquilleo y una sensación extraña que le hacía estremecer desear encontrarse más seguido con el lobo sobre ella.

A lo lejos se escuchó el fuerte llamado del lobo alfa y Kenshin se erizó colocándose alerta ante su descubrimiento. sabía que si el lobo alfa lo encontraba allí en compañía de la humana le desterraría de la manada y heriría a la joven a su lado. Kaoru se colocó rápidamente de pie mirando hacia el bosque del lado donde había escuchado el primitivo sonido del lobo. Estaba en sus dominios y lo más seguro seria salir de allí, no estaba tan segura de que el resto de la manada fuera tan gentil o dócil como el macho de color rojizo que tenia acurrucado a sus pies, lo miro regalándole una sonrisa y dándole dos palmaditas sobre el lomo a manera de despedida salió corriendo pues, tres pares de amarillos ojos posaron en ella de forma amenazante. marco se colocó en frente de los tres lobos presentes allí.

Es solo una muchacha- dijo mostrando sus colmillos en forma de advertencia.

Eso no interesa cualquier humano que ose a indagar por nuestro territorio o área de caza merece ser perseguido por atrevido- dijo el mayor de los lobos de pelaje tan negro como la misma oscuridad de la noche y de intensa mirada amarilla , intimidante haciendo gala de ser el segundo al mando dentro de la manada.

A ella- dijo colocando pies en polvorosa y seguido por los dos lobos. Kenshin gruño enojado consigo mismo, no se perdonaría si al igual que la anterior chica, esta resultaba muerta gracias a las fauces de Aoshi el lobo beta.

Kaoru corrió como pudo tras lastimarse uno de sus tobillos al empezar su carrera, no sabía cómo terminaría ese correteo para salvarse de ser herida o lastimada por los lobos. Su madre era una bióloga que había trabajado con esta clase de animales por tanto sabia como se comportaba una manada, como responderían ante su invasión a su área de caza. Y ahora ella sería una presa, automáticamente se había convertido en una y sentía miedo, miedo de no encontrar la escapatoria a aquellas fuertes mandíbulas provistas de colmillos y filosos dientes, distinguió sobre su hombro a uno de los lobos de apariencia amenazante que se acercó tras ella olfateándole los tobillos subiendo por su pierna y su muslo Kaoru golpeo su hocico sin pensar que ello era una ofensa y cuando asomaron las blancas hileras de dientes, su corazón se aceleró. Incapaz de pensar o hacer algo se colocó sobre sus manos y rodillas y bajo la cabeza cosa que comúnmente harían los lobos relegados dando a entender su sumisión ante la manada, no sabía si daría resultado y pensó que no cuando la húmeda nariz rozó una de sus mejillas y luego de ello los tres animales desaparecieron. Al levantar el rostro se topó con los ojos de su padre que le miraba extrañado.

¿Kaoru que haces por aquí y en esa posición, se te callo algo?- pregunto divertido al ver el rostro sonrojado del muchacho que le acompañaba. Kaoru se colocó rápidamente en pie y colocando uno de sus negros cabellos tras su oreja se encamino hacia la cabaña.

El muchacho se adelantó al padre de Kaoru y recogiendo el amuleto en forma de lobo que había encontrado a sus pies, suponiendo que era lo que buscaba la chica al darle alcance se lo entrego. Kaor u no coloco mucha atención a lo que le entregaba, tan solo entro a su habitación, se colocó el colgante y se dispuso a descansar para el día de clases.

Su sueño fue perturbado por un aroma que no reconoció, un intenso aroma a humedad afuera llovía y por alguna extraña razón percibía el aroma del suelo húmedo mezclado con fuertes olores agrios que le hizo estornudar. Salió de la cama torpemente y cuando paso frente al espejo sus ojos chocaron con el reflejo de un lobo negro de ojos azules, aparentemente un lobo de mediana edad, ella retrocedió al igual que la imagen reflejada en el espejo, trato de hablar pero solo un sonido gutural salió de su garganta, se miró las manos y noto con horror que su cuerpo no era el mismo en lugar de pies y manos tenía 2 pares de fuertes patas, su cabello había desaparecido siendo remplazado por una gruesa capa de pelo que protegía su cuerpo . Confundida miro de nuevo el reflejo y se topó con la imagen de sus ojos un azul oscuro casi negro pero con un extraño brillo, y en su cuello lobuno el colgante que el día anterior se había colocado antes de dormir. No estaba loca ella era el lobo que se reflejaba en el espejo, y esa habilidad de poder distinguir los aromas que le rodeaban se lo confirmaba, si fuera una humano no habría sido capaz de distinguir que había en la casa un hombre ajeno a su familia, asustada salió de la habitación estrellándose con un hombre de ojos casi dorados y cabellera negra su aroma le pareció familiar pero salió de la casa asustada cuando un disparo retumbo en la sala donde se encontraba, su padre le vio salir y luego de colocar atención al muchacho que salía un poco aturdido de la casa perdió de vista a la loba de ojos extrañamente preciosos y pelaje negrísimo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Un fiero guardián.**

Desorientada corrió perdiéndose por uno de los caminos de la vereda y se tropezó con el mismo lobo del día anterior, se miraron con precaución y Kaoru bajo la cabeza dando a entender que no quería ni presentaba ningún peligro para él o su manada. El lobo se acercó a esta hembra con cautela olfateándole apenas y rozando su nariz por el cuello, el lomo y resto de su cuerpo, cosa que no agrado mucho a Kaoru y gruño dándole a entender que no era de su agrado, pero bien conocía era su manera de saludar.

Pronto estarían en los días de apareamiento y Kenshin no quería ver a la nueva loba ser asaltada por el lobo beta, sabía que le gustaría, era una preciosa fémina con aroma provocador, la tomo del cuello con sus fuertes mandíbulas tratando de no lastimarla y la arrastro con él, Kaoru sintió una leve presión sobre su cuello y cuando empezó a tirar de ella lo siguió. Kenshin le llevo hasta una pequeña cueva.

tendrás que quedarte aquí, la temporada de celo está por llegar y no creo que quieras encontrarte con un macho- dice sorprendiéndola. casi podía ver tras su pelaje el sonrojo por el comentario, ello le hizo gracia.

¿Cómo es posible esto?- le cuestiono mientras se echaba sobre el frió piso de la cueva.

Es por la maldición. Durante varios años los lobos de esta zona han sido personas que conforman la familia francoi, y al parecer tenemos un antepasado en común- dice sentándose frente a ella que le observaba expectante y muy atenta .Mucho gusto, soy Kenshin- termino de comunicarle a Kaoru que se notaba más calma, tal vez un poco resignada a su nueva realidad.

¿Cómo puedo regresar a la normalidad?, la verdad no quiero seguir como un lobo- dijo con afligida voz.

Solo tenemos cinco días para regresar a nuestra forma humana, los días en que la luna pasa por sus fases menguante, cuarto menguante, creciente, llena, decreciente y en la noche de luna nueva, esa noche regresamos hacer lobos- dice con la cabeza gacha.

¿Pero no hay una manera de revertir la maldición por completo?- pregunto pensando en si alguna vez había tenido un sueño tan loco como ese y esperando que lo fuera.

Dentro de tres semanas te buscare- dice sereno, si ahí solución entre los dos la buscaremos- dice decidido.

¿Y qué comeré, cómo sobreviviré a estas tres semanas?- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos con la esperanza de que cuando los abriera todo, habría terminado.

Kenshin la miro, era evidente que tenía miedo, temor a lo que era ahora y acercándose a ella apoyo su mandíbula sobre su lomo y se acurruco a su lado tratando de darle calor y que así buscara la tranquilidad para dormir, sabía que no habría problema si se escondía por esa temporada,

quédate Aquí, yo vendré a buscarte en la noche, dentro de tres semanas- dijo retirándose de allí al escuchar el llamado del lobo beta que dirigía la caza para los novatos.

La mañana llego con miles de aromas que asaltaron el ahora agudo olfato de Kaoru abrió con lentitud sus ojos y noto el reluciente sol que brillaba fuera de la cueva, curiosa por explorar salió dé esta y enseguida vio pasar un pequeño tejón que llamo su atención e impulsada por un primitivo impulso depredador se abalanzo sobre su presa sin éxito de captura. Desafortunadamente seguía viviendo en este loco sueño que poco a poco se convertiría en su realidad.

jejeje escucho una risa masculina sobre ella que hizo levantara su hocico y detectara un fuerte aroma, el aroma del líder de la manada, el lobo alfa la miraba con desdén desde su puesto sobre la pendiente que formaba parte de la cueva donde Kaoru se había refugiado.

Preciosa no necesitas comer tres veces al día como lo hacías cuando eras humana- dijo el lobo de pelaje negrísimo como el de ella y ojos color azul oscuro, Kaoru bien podría pasar como cría del alfa.

Hajime observo a la hembra, con cuidado alerta a cualquier expresión que su rostro o cuerpo lobuno dieran a entender que estuviera asustada.

Kaoru lo miro enojada, se le parecía tanto a ese hombre amigo de su madre, ese lobo con un aire de superioridad que intimidaba y le enojaba.

con que caces una buena presa tendrás suficiente para el día- dijo el lobo alfa bajando de allí a estar tras Kaoru.

A qué bueno- dijo gruñendo un poco.

Le diré a Kenshin que te acompañe a la zona de caza y te escolte hasta que tengas algo que calme tu panza- dijo soltando un aullido y mirándola le dijo desafiante- ya no eres una cría y tendrás que cuidar de ti misma.

"Pensé que no te afectaría a ti la maldición, pero por lo visto es así"- pensó Hajime mirando los azules ojos de su hija frente a él .pero el instinto de lobo era aún más predominante en él cada día, su conciencia humana amenazaba con desaparecer por completo, así que el lobo en él advirtió y reclamo como miembro de su manada a la nueva hembra mordiéndole en el lomo haciéndole sangrar. Kenshin llego y se encontró con la imagen de Kaoru en el piso sangrando y tratando de colocarse en sus patas.

Solo cuídala, enséñale a ser un lobo y luego dame un informe, apenas y se apropia de su forma de lobo y aun esta confundida- dijo Hajime a Kenshin mientras se marchaba.

Kenshin se acercó a Kaoru y le olfateo saludándole luego con un lametazo sobre su oreja.

Kenshin decidido a marcharse de allí después de notar que Kaoru estaba inconsciente, el ataque de Hajime la había dejado mal herida y decidió buscar a la anciana que cuidaba de él cuando era pequeño y abandono cuando se convirtió en lobo, apenas y se transformó como hombre al primer mes de transmutar regreso y contó todo a la anciana que le había criado y cuidado cuando llegaba herido tras una pelea con otros lobos. Cargó a Kaoru sobre su lomo como pudo y la llevó hacia la pequeña choza de la anciana mujer, no había sido capaz de abandonarle allí en tal estado, algún lobo de otra manada pondría en verdadero peligro a Kaoru.

Hola Kenshin - dijo la anciana al abrir su puerta y ver al lobo blanco con otro sobre él al parecer en mal estado.

¿Es tu novia? Cuestiono divertida al notar que era una hembra el lobo que llevaba a cuestas Kenshin.

Kenshin se acercó a ella y luego a Kaoru lamiendo las heridas pero fue retirado por la anciana.

no te preocupes muchacho, yo la cuidare por ti,- dijo empezando a trabajar sobre las heridas de Kaoru, Kenshin se retiró de allí dejando a Kaoru en manos de la anciana, en un mes o menos vendría por ella.

Kenshin caminaba distraído, pensando en Kaoru y en su deber como su guardián provisional, sabía que tan pronto ella se adecuara y acostumbrara a vivir como lobo, se alejaría o la alejarían de él. sabía que el lobo beta la querría para él a pesar de tener a su merced la mitad de las hembras de la manada.

El primario deseo de procrear con Kaoru a pesar de su leve conciencia humana le obligaba a apartar con dificultad aquellas emociones que en un verdadero animal salvaje terminaría con reclamar y montar a la hembra que ponían sus hormonas en movimiento. Pero quería conocerla, tratar a la humana que tras la lobuna apariencia le había embrujado.

Agradecimientos por sus reviews a:

**Watashi Lápiz:** en primer lugar darte las gracias por tus observaciones, me anima mucho que la historia te guste. Con respecto a la ortografía y puntuación, eh colocado mayor atención en ello, espero tener menos errores en este cap., si no, discúlpame, pero hazme caer en cuenta para tenerlo en mente, a veces creo lo eh corregido bien y no es así yy.

**setsuna17****: **gracias por la corta frase pero es agradable saber que te gustó, si tienes ideas que desees aportar, con gusto las tendré en cuenta, mil gracias. Espero te haya gustado este cap.

**actualizado por **

**EORIN**

** a las**

**3:15 pm aproximadamente**

**el**

**16 de marzo de 2011**


End file.
